


Sweat

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: On her route completing the odd jobs of Jorvik and training her horse, Willow spies her girlfriend helping out Conrad and decides that she very much likes this. Willow belongs to willownorthbook.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Every day on Jorvik, there were always new things to do. Sometimes, things repeated, for example, every Friday, there was a lot of work to be done at the winery. Willow still wasn’t sure why or how the gorgeous hanoverians stabled in the Equestrian Centre managed to escape every Friday like clockwork, but at this point, she’d stopped questioning how things worked in Jorvik. 

Today was Monday, so Willow chose to spend most of her day focusing on Moorland. She ran the racetracks first, of course, giving Shaggy, her dark bay trakehner, some exercise. It was always good for him to stretch his legs, after all. Even if he was a bit of a brat. Maybe it was a trakehner thing, she knew that her friend Louisa’s horse, Trouble, was exactly that- trouble.

On the way past Conrad’s forge, however, while running Tan’s Bobcat track, Willow heard a familiar voice ringing out above the clang of the hammer on the anvil.

“Want me to put these logs over here, Conrad?” Alex called. Willow almost skidded to a stop right then and there, but she was a bit busy trying to convince Shaggy to not take her on a scenic route of the bushes of Jorvik.

“Darn it, Shaggy,” Willow muttered, clicking her tongue and guiding her horse back onto the track. The wind whipped through her purple-grey hair as Shaggy’s hooves beat out a steady rhythm on the cobblestone road, but Willow could still swear that she heard Alex’s voice still. What was her girlfriend doing here? She knew that Alex helped out Conrad, yeah, but Alex hadn’t mentioned anything lately.

“Have a nice race?” Tan asked after Willow had crossed the finish line and ridden up to talk to her. Willow was pretty sure that the sound of clanging coming from the forge wasn’t usually this loud, but it was all that she could hear.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah,” said Willow, trying to look at Tan. The brunette smirked, her blue eyes twinkling in her made-up face.

“Ohh, I know that look,” said Tan. “Distracted by Conrad, are we?”

“Not Conrad,” Willow muttered as she turned Shaggy away and headed off back down the road. She turned left onto the little dirt path leading to the forge, her skin prickling as she got closer and closer to the source of her current predicament.

And there was Alex, hauling a sack of wood like it was nothing. Alex carried the sack over her shoulder, then set it down against the right wall of Conrad’s house. She had her jacket off, her muscles bulging with the effort and her skin wet with sweat. Willow stared, her cheeks turning redder as her breathing grew short.

Months ago, back before Pandoria and everything had gone to shit, Willow remembered that Alex had helped out Conrad at his forge. Maybe she should have gone to watch then, too, but that had been before they’d been dating. Besides, she hadn’t had anywhere near this level of confidence back then. Now, though…

Well, now Willow could lower her dark sunglasses, her cheeks still beet red, as she watched Alex move another hessian sack bulging with wood like it was nothing. And, when Alex took over from Conrad, hammering a piece of metal into the shape of a horseshoe and then dunking the horseshoe in the bucket of water, Willow felt weak at the knees as the steam curled around Alex. Even with Alex’s dirty blonde hair frizzy and sticking to her forehead and neck thanks to the sweat.

But now, Alex wiped her arm across her sweaty brow and walked over to the little wooden table that usually held iron barrel rings or other pieces of metalwork in progress. There was a plastic bottle of water there now, which Alex picked up, uncapped, and drank from. Willow watched Alex’s throat bob as she swallowed. But then, Alex’s brown eyes drifted over to where Willow sat on Shaggy’s back, half-hidden by the tree that screened the forge from the racetrack. Willow felt pinned in place by Alex’s stare, especially when Alex raised the water bottle and poured it over her face, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as the water cascaded down over her face and down the cleavage of her white singlet top. Willow was almost certain that the whimper hadn’t come from her. She felt very hot all of a sudden. Must be from the forge. Yeah, that was it. And then, Alex opened her eyes, her lashes still wet from the water, and gave Willow a wink.

With another not-whimper, Willow nudged Shaggy’s sides with her heels and headed straight for the trailer driver that would take her from Moorland Stables to Valedale. In this state, she needed to get home and shower.

But… that was the old Willow talking. The new one, the one who didn’t shy away from her feelings or girls, the one who wore lingerie and sent sexy selfies to Alex (which were then deleted from her own phone), the one who’d initiated sex quite a few times now, walked into her bedroom and pulled her phone out of her pocket after putting Shaggy away into her stable. She sat down on her bed, pulling one of her many pillows into her lap as she chewed on her lower lip. She almost couldn’t believe the words that were coming from her fingers.

 _“Hey, can you come over?”_ Willow typed out to her girlfriend.

 _“Where’d you go?”_ Alex responded after a few minutes. Willow tried not to panic, knowing that Alex was more than likely busy with Conrad, but her heart still leaped into full speed when her phone buzzed with a message from Alex.

 _“I went home”_ Willow responded. _“I… have a situation.”_

 _“Oh?”_ And that was a winky face emoji. Willow chewed on her lower lip again, playing with her lip ring. Feeling a rare surge of confidence, Willow tapped out a response.

 _“I’ll show you”_. Before she could chicken out or change her mind, Willow closed and locked her bedroom door, checked the windows and her bedroom several times, and then unzipped her jeans, stumbling out of them. Her panties came down next, already soaked through with her juices, and finally, Willow’s shaking hand held the phone in front of her pussy while she spread her pussy lips with her other hand. She snapped a photo, checking it briefly before ensuring several times that she was sending it only to Alex. And then, she hit send.

Alex’s reply was immediate, to her relief.

 _“Omg”_ followed by a drooling emoji, heart eyes emoji, eggplant emoji, and running man emoji. Willow laughed, relief fizzing through her even as she deleted the evidence and that conversation. But her heart pounded until she heard the clatter of hooves outside followed by a knock on the front door.

“You know where the key is,” Willow called, knowing that Alex would hear her. As she sat on the bed, heart hammering, Willow pulled off her sweater and the black band t-shirt underneath until she sat there in only her bra and nothing else. Her heart still thundered, but she recognised the sounds of Alex’s footfalls. She had an almost clumsy step, not that she barged into things, but Willow always knew when Alex was coming. But she still tensed up when her bedroom door opened.

“Well, hello there,” said Alex, her look of delight rapidly changing to a more sultry look, her eyes dark. Her singlet top, which her jacket was opened over, still clung to her breasts, making Willow’s chest feel tight. Willow felt her pussy growing wetter as she fumbled with the clasp of her bra and then pulled it off, letting it fall to the bed beside her.

“I shouldn’t have spied on you working,” said Willow, still blushing as her body grew hotter with both shame and arousal. But Alex only walked towards her, almost prowling now, her eyes roving over every inch of Willow’s body.

“Hey, if it had this effect on you, I should take a look at your schedule and try to sync up our schedules so we’re both in Moorland at the same time,” said Alex. “Maybe mend some fences or stables while I’m at it. Collect some firewood, chop up some firewood.” Willow let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering closed as Alex kissed her neck.

“Please do,” Willow whispered, feeling heat crawling over her skin. Alex grinned against Willow’s neck, then drew back to pull her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Her singlet top came next, and then Alex stood to pull down her pants. Halfway down, though, she remembered that she was wearing boots. Laughing, Alex pulled her boots off, tossing them onto the floor before pulling her tight pants entirely off.

“And now,” said Alex, crawling onto the bed over the top of Willow, who leaned back so that her back was pressed to the mattress, “let me ravage you.”

“With your underwear still on?” Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. She gave a cry of delight, though, when Alex’s hand immediately drifted down to her pussy, calloused fingertips grazing the pink folds. Willow parted her legs further, arching her hips up towards her girlfriend’s hand.

“The aim of the game will be to try to undress me while I try to make it harder for you,” said Alex. “Or wetter, really.” Willow gave a shaky sigh, trembling slightly as Alex’s fingers continued to teasingly drift over her dripping pussy.

“Alex,” Willow whined, trying to move her hand down to finger herself. But Alex grabbed Willow’s wrist, grinning.

“Only I’m allowed to touch,” Alex purred. “But feel free to try touching me.”

“Let go of my wrist and I will,” said Willow. Alex did so, her brown eyes gleaming at the glint of pure mischief in Willow’s green eyes. Willow’s fingers curled around the elastic of Alex’s panties, pulling them down at one side. Alex kissed her lips, Willow moaning into the kiss as she grabbed the other side of Alex’s panties with her other hand. Alex arched her body down into Willow’s so that Willow’s hands smoothed down over the curve of her ass as she pulled Alex’s panties off.

“And now,” said Alex, leaning down to kiss Willow’s neck, “are you gonna try to get my bra off?”

“I think I’ll go crazy if you don’t fuck me soon,” said Willow. Her hand drifted down around Alex’s hip to her pussy, her finger rubbing over Alex’s clit and actually dipping inside. Alex moaned, moving her hips down towards her girlfriend again. But then Willow removed her finger, smirking at her girlfriend. As she licked her finger, still wet with Alex’s juices, she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. Alex’s eyes widened. Willow was just full of surprises these days, and Alex loved it.

But Alex could see that Willow wasn’t about to start fingering her again until she got what she wanted, so Alex stroked her fingers over Willow’s pussy, making her girlfriend moan and arch her hips up. Willow really began moaning, though, when Alex started fucking her with her finger, her other hand moving up to cup Willow’s breast, her thumb caressing the nipple. Willow arched her back, closing her eyes in a moan, and that was when Alex had an idea.

“You’re okay with being manhandled, right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, wh-“ Willow’s words were cut off by a gasp as Alex used her free hand to grab both of Willow’s wrists, pinning them above her head. Willow’s chest heaved, her eyes wide. Alex grinned at her, her fingers at Willow’s pussy continuing to stroke over her folds and clit and slip inside. Another finger joined the first, Willow moaning and moving her hips up, her eyes closed in pleasure as bliss thrilled through her from Alex’s actions. And then Alex began kissing Willow’s neck while still fingering her and pinning her hands above her head against the mattress, and Willow was entirely gone.

“I’m so glad you let me treat you like this,” Alex murmured against Willow’s neck. “It’s so hot.”

“Ah, Alex!” Willow moaned, arching her body up off the bed towards Alex’s. Her moans were so loud now that she was almost screaming, but not quite. Willow was more of a moaner than a screamer, which Alex didn’t mind at all.

Willow was, just quietly (or maybe not so quietly) enjoying the hell out of this. Being completely at Alex’s mercy, her hands pinned above her head, Alex’s other hand busy fingering her and drawing more moans from her while Alex’s lips were at her neck, all underlaid by the knowledge that Alex would stop or at least ease up if Willow seemed uncomfortable in any way, all served to make Willow’s love for her girlfriend swell in her chest. The fact that it was combined with an impending orgasm only made it feel even better. She’d never felt quite so wet in her life, nor so safe. She hadn’t ever really moaned quite so much, either.

Alex drew back to look at Willow as she fingered her to another orgasm, her fingers writhing around inside of her girlfriend’s pussy even as her other hand kept her wrists pinned to the bed. Despite her Pandorian scars, the brightest of which were between her legs on her thighs, Willow was still the most beautiful girl that Alex had ever seen. Every gasp and moan from her, every movement of her body, had Alex falling more and more in love with this girl. She’d do anything to keep Willow looking this happy. Especially if it meant giving her a wonderful orgasm that left her almost too weak to move.

“Come on, my bassist,” Alex teased, sitting in front of Willow with her legs spread to show her gleaming wet pussy.

“Let me catch my breath,” said Willow, panting. She threw her head back against one of her pillows, trying to catch her breath. “That was amazing, you should do that again.”

“Oh, I intend to,” said Alex, her eyes bright. “If it makes you moan like that, there’ll definitely be a repeat performance.”

“I hope I can live up to it,” said Willow. Finally able to breathe semi-regularly again, she sat up, leaning over Alex so that the more muscular girl was the one with her back against the mattress.

“Oh, you will,” said Alex. “You may not have the strength, but your fingers have the skills.” Willow held her hand up, wiggling her fingers so that Alex gave a shudder of delight.

“Oh, I know they do,” said Willow. With that said, she trailed her fingers down Alex’s abdomen, flattening a hand against those wonderful abs. She hummed appreciatively, loving the feeling of the strength contained within those muscles, but continued her hand on its downward trail before she could get too sidetracked thinking about her girlfriend’s strength.

Similar to what Alex had done, Willow pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s neck as her hand inched down lower. Somehow, the scent of salty sweat on Alex’s neck was wonderful, Willow inhaling it as she kissed and tasted the damp skin of Alex’s neck. Alex’s moans got louder, too, her arms winding around her girlfriend in an embrace. And then Willow slipped in first one finger and then two, wriggling them around so that Alex moaned and shuddered, arching her hips up to get more. Willow wound her arm around her girlfriend’s neck, continuing to finger her as she kissed Alex’s lips. 

While Willow’s tongue was in her mouth, Alex wondered what that tongue would feel like down lower. Her pussy fluttered around Willow’s fingers at the idea, Willow curling her fingers inside of Alex and making her girlfriend cry out in pleasure.

As it always did, part of Willow marvelled over how brave and confident she was being, taking control in the bedroom and for once being the dominant one while her stronger girlfriend cried out and trembled in pleasure beneath her. Willow drew back from the kissing to watch Alex writhe beneath the ministrations of her hand.

“You know, you might be onto something,” said Willow as she watched Alex with both fascination and arousal. “I like watching you like this.”

“And I really liked seeing your pussy,” said Alex before another curl of Willow’s fingers had her coming almost completely undone. “Should send me nudes more often.”

“If I’m feeling brave enough,” said Willow. Wanting Alex to drop the subject, Willow leaned in and kissed her again as she moved her other hand down. While she fingered Alex with one hand now, she used her other hand to rub Alex’s clit, still hooking her fingers in the spot that seemed to make Alex moan the loudest. And it worked, Alex’s moans increasing in both volume and pitch until she reached her orgasm with what was really almost a scream. Watching Alex arch her back as she came was definitely one of the better things that Willow had ever seen.

“I repeat what I said earlier,” said Alex, and then stopped to catch her breath. Willow’s anxiety grew while she waited for Alex to speak again. Sending that one nude had frightened her a lot more than she’d admit. “We need to sync up our schedules so I can fluster you more often.”

“I won’t mind,” said Willow. Alex smiled and kissed her, Willow returning the kiss happily. Not the way she’d expected to spend her afternoon, but hey, she definitely wasn’t complaining.


End file.
